


New Clothes, New Life

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry doesn't know what he's doing. Not with shopping for clothes, not with trying a relationship.





	New Clothes, New Life

Harry was passing the door for the third time before finally gathering enough courage to actually walk into the shop. A quick glance around showed only the man behind the counter, but no customers. The man nodded a hello, then went back to his magazine. Harry’s tension eased only marginally as he walked to the nearest rack of clothes and began sifting through the shirts hanging there.

He nearly leapt out of his skin when a voice drawled, “Can I help you find anything?”

“Er, no… that is… er....” Turning, he got the shock of a lifetime to find Draco Malfoy smiling widely. Apparently Malfoy didn’t realize who he was before he turned, if the sudden shock was anything to go by. “Malfoy,” Harry said on a sigh. Could this get more humiliating?

“Potter. What are you doing here?” Malfoy asked, regaining his composure and looking more polite than startled. He held himself rigid, arms crossed, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the pull of his shirt across his biceps. Whatever he’d been doing in the two years since the war had ended, he’d apparently found time to work out.

Harry looked around at all the clothes, “Erm, shopping. For clothes. I need clothes.”

Malfoy’s eyes traveled down his body, taking in the ratty oversized clothes. Harry flushed with heat at the perusal. “Yes, I can see that. Do you need help?”

“Do you work here? I didn’t know you worked here. In a mug - “ Harry’s eyes widened as they darted to the man behind the counter, who didn’t seem to be paying attention. “In a shop like this. How’d that happen?” Harry wished he could bite his tongue to stop it babbling on. Now he sounded like a fool, in addition to looking like one.

Malfoy smiled, twisting Harry’s stomach into bigger knots, and said, “I had to work somewhere.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Harry giggled nervously. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, dragging the denim down his hips. He said with a grimace, “Look, I need some clothes. Nice clothes. For an event. Like a special event. And I’ve never done this sort of thing…”

“Never shopped for clothes?” Malfoy asked, quirking an eyebrow. A grin played at the edges of his lips, sending Harry’s heart racing.

“Eh, not really. I’ve picked a few things up in a second hand shop. And I’ve gotten - er, uniforms for school. But no, nothing like this.” Malfoy looked down at his loose jeans again. “These were my cousin’s.”

“Ah, I see.” But Harry could tell by the look on his face he really didn’t see. “What sort of event is it?”

“It’s like… a date.”

“Oh,” Malfoy said, nodding politely. “How nice for you. All right then, let’s start over here.” He led Harry to the changing rooms. “Do you mind if I measure you?”

“No… no, go right ahead.” In hindsight, Harry probably should have considered exactly what that would entail. Malfoy stood close enough that Harry could feel the heat of his body. His hands ran the measuring tape over Harry’s chest, around his waist, and down his arms. He cut off a sharp inhale when Malfoy knelt in front of him to measure his inseam, smirk firmly in place. Stupid git. Stupid, _sexy_ git. 

Time to distract himself. Harry cleared his throat and tried not to think of other reasons Malfoy might kneel in front of him, biting his lip like that. “So, how’d you get your job here?”

“I needed some new trousers. While I was here, I sold nearly four hundred pounds worth of clothes to an idiot that didn’t know a French cuff from a Milanese cuff. The manager hired me on the spot.”

“Wow, what luck,” Harry said, glad to feel his heart returning to its normal beat.

“First good luck I’d had in years. All right, follow me and we’ll start with trousers.”

Harry followed, happy to enjoy the view of Malfoy’s trousers shaping his arse exactly right. So round, and so firm, it just begged for hands to grasp and squeeze. No wonder Malfoy was able to sell clothes. He looked like a fucking Adonis in his snug-fitting plum shirt, hair just skimming the collar. 

“What do you think of these?” Malfoy held up a pair of black trousers that looked identical to every single pair in the shop, as far as Harry was concerned. Then Malfoy tilted his head and said, “Do you need pants?”

“What?” Harry’s face turned bright red. “I’m wearing pants!”

“All right, all right, calm down,” Malfoy said, another grin trying to break through. “Just asking. Judging by your other clothes, your pants might also need an upgrade. Especially if your date goes well.”

“It’s not - “ Harry didn’t want to say it wasn’t that kind of date, because that would defeat the purpose of the date in the first place. His heart sped up again, thinking of Malfoy helping him pick out pants. Of Malfoy asking Harry to model them so he could check the fit. He shook his head to dispel the image and cleared his throat again, “I’m fine. With the pants I have.”

“All right, then. Take these. And these.” He handed Harry a pair of black trousers, and a pair of charcoal ones. “Try them on, let me see the fit.”

Harry could only nod as he followed Malfoy back to the changing rooms. He closed the door, glad to have a moment alone to collect himself. He rested his head against one wall, willing his half hard prick to please calm the fuck down. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Fit, calm, works-in-a-muggle-shop Malfoy. Malfoy, who didn’t seem to care that he was Harry Potter. Malfoy, who just wanted to sell him something and then get him gone.

He kicked off his jeans and pulled the black trousers on. They felt a little snug, but the fabric was nice. He admired his own arse in the mirror and decided they weren’t too bad after all. Really, he should show off his best feature if he was going to go through with this date. And he really, really needed to go through with this date before he lost his mind.

Holding the t-shirt bunched at his waist, he left the changing room to find Malfoy waiting for him. He received another thorough examination before Malfoy nodded his approval.

“You should take in the hem about a centimeter and a half, but you probably won’t.”

Harry looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. “No,” he grinned, “I probably won’t.” Malfoy returned his grin and Harry felt a wash of desire. 

“Allow me.” Malfoy pulled his wand and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. Harry nodded, allowing Malfoy to alter the hem. “Better. Try the other pair.” 

When that pair fit just as well, Malfoy took him to the racks and racks of shirts. He held up a few to Harry’s chest and Harry gave him a lopsided smile. His hand rested just a beat too long against Harry’s chest and Harry wondered if he could feel the way Harry’s heart was thumping. “I think this green brings out your eyes. You can’t go wrong with black. Maybe this grey? How do you feel about stripes?”

Harry just shrugged. He had no opinion on clothes, which is why he’d put off buying them for so long. But he was a grown man now and he needed to get his act together. He opened his mouth to reply but Malfoy was already putting it back. Finally, he handed Harry four shirts and took him back to the changing area.

Checking the fit of the shirts was nothing short of torture. Malfoy ran his hands down the fabric over his chest, smoothing lines. Harry nearly moaned when Malfoy fixed the tuck of shirt into his trousers. And then there was the odd moment when Malfoy folded the cuffs back to expose Harry’s forearms and said, “Women like this look.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said softly. He nearly leaned forward to smell Draco’s hair, but knew it wouldn’t be as subtle as he hoped. 

Malfoy reached out to adjust Harry’s collar. “How about a tie?”

“I’m not really a fan?” Harry licked his lips, risking a brief glance at Malfoy’s mouth. Damn, Malfoy noticed. Did Malfoy like that? Harry couldn’t be sure, which was half his problem in the first place.

Malfoy tilted his head at Harry, his brows drawn down in confusion. He stepped back with a bland smile. “What about a waistcoat?”

“No?” Although Harry was tempted, just for an excuse to let Malfoy run his hands over his body again.

“Where are you going on your date?” 

“Fiore Raro.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows rose, “Rare Flower, nice. Must be something special.”

Harry looked down, blushing again. “Sort of, yeah.”

“Well, you’ll definitely need a tie. And a jacket.”

Harry groaned goodnaturedly. “I’m not sure why I agreed to this!”

Malfoy laughed, eyes shining bright and suddenly Harry remembered why. Because a date was the first step towards getting laid. He bit back a grin and followed meekly to a large selection of sport coats. Malfoy helped him find a charcoal grey one to match the trousers.

“Let’s see the whole thing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Here, take this tie. Let me see.”

Harry went to the changing room and put on the new clothes. It was good. Better than anything he could have picked himself. If he saw himself in a club, he’d be tempted to chat himself up. When he came out of the changing room, Malfoy’s eyes widened.

Malfoy tugged and smoothed the fabric until everything lay just right on Harry. “I think maybe you should get a haircut?” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, trying to smooth the wild curls.

“I don’t know if it would help,” Harry said quietly. He leaned into the press of Malfoy’s fingers and for just one moment thought he could lean forward and kiss his pale pink lips. 

“Maybe just a little Sleekeazy, then.” Malfoy cleared his throat and dropped his hands. “I hope you have a good time. On your date.”

“Yeah. Right. It’ll be good, I think.”

Malfoy walked him to the cash register and packed up his purchases. 

Harry handed over his credit card with a smile. “It was good seeing you, Malfoy.” He didn’t know how to prolong this encounter. Or how to find out what he wanted to know about Malfoy. Because if he was interested in Harry, perhaps this date wasn’t necessary after all. “I didn’t know we could be so nice to each other.”

Malfoy grinned cheekily, “I work on commissions and a smile sells more clothes.”

“Ha! Right,” Harry grinned back, hiding the hurt he’d been wrong in his assumption. Why would Malfoy be interested in him? Their history was likely too big of an obstacle. Although Harry’s happy prick was saying otherwise. “You look like you’re doing well.” 

Malfoy shrugged, “I am, I suppose. I like this job. Have a decent flat.”

“I have this thing, you know. But maybe we could… I’d like to catch up or something. Maybe get dinner?”

“Sounds good. You know where to find me.” He gestured aimlessly about the shop, then smiled, “And good luck. On your date.”

Of course, his fucking date. That shit better go well. “Thanks, Malfoy.”

“Draco,” Malfoy said with a smile.

Harry grinned widely, “Thanks, Draco. I’ll see you ‘round.”

\--------

A week later, Harry returned to the clothing shop where Draco worked. He’d thought about him nearly nonstop, wondering endlessly about his life since the war and trials ended. And driving himself mad thinking of an almost-kiss. He decided to buy a few more things, and follow Seamus’s advice to feel him out a little more to see if a date would be possible. He was curious about this new and improved Draco.

Happily he opened the door and looked around for a familiar head of blond hair. He saw Draco helping a man and woman at the register. He glanced at Harry when he came in, but made no sign of recognition. Harry wandered the store, shaking off the other employee.

After the couple left, Harry approached Draco. “Hey, Draco! I came back!”

“So you did,” Draco said with a polite smile. 

It held none of the warmth Harry expected. His own smile fell. It seemed his initial assessment was correct and Draco was _not_ interested in Harry in such a way. “Yeah, so… I was hoping you’d help me pick a few other things. Maybe for something a little more casual.”

“For another date?” Draco asked icily.

“Sort of, yeah.” Harry tucked his hands into the pocket of his worn jeans. “I thought maybe you and I could - “

“Date?” Draco asked. He yanked a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his bag and slammed it on the counter. The images were frozen to prevent questions from muggles. But it was clearly Harry on the cover, with a smiling Seamus Finnigan whispering in his ear outside an Italian restaurant. The broad headline above read, ‘Chosen One Chooses Men.’

“Right,” Harry said, staring a the image. “That’s… not what it looks like.”

“So you’re not coming out in this photo?” Draco crossed his arms, once again drawing Harry’s eye to the muscle in his arms.

“Well yeah, I am… I mean I was. Yeah. I - I’m - “

“You’re what? Coming on to me, when you have a boyfriend already? Think I’ll be your bit-on-the-side?”

“No! It’s not like that! It’s - Seamus is - “ Harry sighed. 

“Whispering sweet nothings?”

“Actually, he’s whispering that we needed to hurry and go because a naked Dean was waiting for him.”

Draco frowned. Right, that wasn’t helping to address the ‘bit-on-the-side’ comment.

“Look, I just needed some help, coming out to the press like that. Seamus is just a friend. Actually, he’s just sort of on loan from Dean. Er, Dean Thomas… from school.”

Draco stared, unmoved.

“It’s just a few dates, innocent dates, to break the ice with the press. Then he can go back to Dean and I can find someone else.” Harry scrubbed at his hair, eyes on the floor. “I thought maybe you’d like to… maybe you’d like to go out with me sometime.”

When he risked a glance at Draco, his icy demeanor had thawed at the edges.

“It’s just two more dates so the press is happy,” Harry said. “And then I’d like to see you. Just you.”

Draco cleared his throat, “Why me?”

Harry shrugged, “You’re fit, isn’t that enough of a reason?”

Draco laughed and shook his head, “Berk. I guess a dinner wouldn’t hurt.”

“Great! So… clothes?”

Draco winked and led him into a sea of clothing racks.

\--------

Two weeks later, Harry met Draco at a cozy French-style bistro. Harry talked about his job at the Ministry, and the hard time he had meeting people. Draco told Harry about having to adapt to the muggle world after the magical world shunned him and his family.

Walking Draco home, Harry tentatively reached for Draco’s hand. Draco squeezed back and smiled, making Harry’s stomach flip. He was nervous about their approaching separation. Was it okay to kiss on the first date? More? Harry’s heart thumped in his chest. He was definitely okay with more.

“This is me,” Draco said, stopping by a small brick building.

Harry nodded, looking up, then back at Draco. He couldn’t help his eyes dropping down to Draco’s mouth again. 

Noticing the movement, Draco smirked and asked, “Would you like to come up?”

“Yes. Brilliant,” Harry said with a shy smile.

He followed Draco to his second floor flat. Modest and cozy, it seemed to fit well with the Draco Malfoy he’d learned about over dinner. Books of all kinds tumbled from shelves. A blanket was thrown haphazardly over one arm of the sofa. Pictures of friends and family covered the walls, although none of them moved as usual wizard photos did. In fact, if a muggle were to stumble in, they’d never know anything was out of the ordinary.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Sure,” Harry said, sitting on the sofa. He was just to the left of center, leaving enough room for Draco to decide how close they’d sit together.

Draco handed Harry a tumbler of whiskey and sat close enough to press their thighs together. Harry sipped his drink nervously, unsure how to proceed. He licked whiskey from his lips and watched Draco’s adam’s apple bob as he drank deeply from his own tumbler. Draco draped an arm over the back of the sofa, his fingers just brushing Harry’s shoulder.

Harry set his drink on the table and leaned back into Draco’s touch. Moving slowly, Draco closed the gap between them until their lips finally met. With a heavy sigh, Harry slid his hand up Draco’s thigh and back. Draco moaned into his mouth and leaned back, pulling Harry over him.

“You taste delicious,” Draco said softly.

“Mmm, Draco…” Harry kissed him again, then licked and sucked a line down his neck. His cock sprang to life, pressing against his zip as he sucked Draco’s tongue back into his mouth. It was so much hotter than he expected. And he needed more. “Can I… “ He reached for the buttons on Draco’s shirt and Draco nodded quickly. Harry opened the first few and kissed the pale patch of skin. Draco opened the last few, exposing the whole of his torso. 

Harry ran his hands down Draco’s body, marveling at the toned muscle. Fuck, Draco really did work out a lot. Suddenly Harry thought about his own soft belly. It wasn’t like he’d fattened up since the war ended, only that… well he wasn’t this fit and hadn’t thought to be self conscious about it.

Draco pushed Harry’s hands to the fastenings on his trousers. Harry eagerly complied, too excited about finally getting to this moment with another man to let worry drown him now. He hoped Draco didn’t notice the way his hands shook as he pulled Draco’s trousers and pants down his thighs, freeing his hard cock. 

Holy fuck, Harry thought to himself.

It would be impossible for Draco to miss the slack-jawed wonder on Harry’s face. He lightly trailed his fingers down Draco’s length, squeezing the base of it, and running his fingers through the trimmed hairs around it. He hadn’t realized grooming of that sort was even a thing. Did Draco expect the same? Harry didn’t know where to start to tame the wild curls around his own prick. He laughed nervously as Draco shook his shirt off his arms to the floor. 

Maybe Harry wasn’t ready after all. What did he know about any of this? He shouldn't have rushed so hard to this moment. It was too much, too soon. With a squirmy feeling at his own inexperience, Harry pulled away abruptly. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” He shot to his feet, knocking the coffee table in the process.

“You’re leaving?”

“Er, yes,” Harry said, nervously looking around. Should he floo? Apparate? He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. Or rather, more stupid.

“Just like that.” Draco stood, pulling his trousers and pants up, and then pulling on his shirt. He crossed his arms, glaring at Harry.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just - er, maybe we - just - another time?”

“Not likely, Potter. Get out.” Draco indicated the door with a curt nod.

“I’m really - “

“Yeah, I get it. Just get out.”

Swallowing against the nervous lump in his throat, Harry whispered, “Goodbye, then.”

Draco opened the door for him, slamming it hard behind him. With a rough tug of his hair, Harry sighed and made for home. Alone again.

\--------

The next day, he hovered outside the clothing shop once again. He was more afraid of this visit than he’d been for his first visit. His pacing was much more noticeable this time. Draco finally got annoyed enough to open the door to hiss at him, “Go away, you’re making Jacob nervous!”

Who the fuck cared about Jacob? Harry was having a crisis here.

“Can I talk to you?” Harry asked, grabbing the door before Draco could shut it in his face. 

“Legally I can’t bar you from entering the store.”

“Oh, well that’s something,” Harry said, smiling nervously against Draco’s heavy frown.

“Yes, well, only because I don’t own it. That doesn’t make you welcome here.” He turned to the young man behind the counter, “Jacob, I’m taking a break.” Draco dragged Harry through a door marked ‘Employees Only’ and then through another door leading to the alley behind the building. “Make it quick and then get out.”

“Yeah, so, I’m sorry I made a muck of things last night.”

“So you said,” Draco said, clearly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s not like you didn’t know. If it was going to bother you so much, you shouldn’t have bothered asking me out.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to frown. “How would I have known?”

“Are you high right now? The Mark is stamped on every single Ministry-issued document with my name on it. How could you not know?”

“The Dark Mark? What does that have to do with anything?”

Draco’s face shifted from angry to confused, “Isn’t that why you left? I took my shirt off and you saw it. Then you bolted.”

“No,” Harry said blushing, “Actually, I didn’t even notice.”

“Then what the actual _fuck_ , Potter?”

Harry laughed nervously and scrubbed at his hair. Draco had pulled his cool, indifferent mask in place but Harry could see it cracking at the edges. Draco’s lips were a little too pinched, his eyes a little too narrow in concern. 

“I was just… taken by surprise, is all. I’ve never… you know, done anything like that before.”

“We didn’t do anything.”

“I mean, like, _anything_ before,” Harry said quietly as a heavy blush heated his face. He stared down at his shoes and bit at his thumbnail. 

“What do you mean ‘anything?’” Draco frowned again, and peered at Harry carefully.

“Just that. Anything. You - that - it was my first kiss. With another man. I mean, Seamus’s little pecks on the cheek don’t count, right?” Harry huffed a nervous laugh and wished a hippogriff would come and fly him away from this horrible, awkward moment.

“You’ve never kissed a man?” Harry shook his head, eyes still on the ground. “You’re almost twenty years old! How did that happen?”

“The usual, I suppose. Madman after me during my adolescent years. It wasn’t ‘til recently that I even got to think about it. But I told you, I have a hard time with - with meeting men. I figured if they knew I was gay, they’d come find me. Seamus offered to help me out.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

Harry shrugged, “It seemed like a stupid thing to mention. Or embarrassing. But I liked it. Kissing you. I really did.” His eyes flicked up to meet Draco’s. “I just didn't know what to expect. And you’re fit… a - and _groomed_.”

Draco laughed at that, with a light shake of his head. He held Harry’s gaze as he crowded him close to the wall. Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck and cheek, then whispered in his ear, “Did you like that, Harry?”

Harry gave a shaky nod, feeling his cock start to swell.

Draco held Harry’s hips and rocked into him. “Would you like to see it again, Harry?”

Harry nodded again.

“Uh-uh,” Draco said softly, “I want to hear you say it.”

Harry turned his head so his lips just caressed Draco’s ear. “I want to see you again. All of you.”

Draco’s hand squeezed Harry’s hard prick through his trousers. He kissed Harry slowly, nibbling along his lips and down his jaw. “Are you sure? Very sure you want those things with me?”

Body humming with desire, Harry could only nod again.

“You want me to touch you?” Draco squeezed Harry’s prick again. He opened Harry’s flies and slid his hand in Harry’s pants. His hand slid slowly up and down the length and Harry’s legs began to shiver. “Do you want my mouth on you? Licking and sucking at you until your orgasm is ripped so hard from your body that you pass out. You want to grab my hair and fuck my face until you come down my throat?” His hand moved faster and Harry whimpered as he buried his face in Draco’s neck. “Maybe I can finger that pretty arse of yours and fuck you so hard you feel me for a week. Or maybe you’d like to fuck me, let me ride you and come all over your chest.”

It was too many images for Harry to hold. All of it was too much. With a deep groan, he came over Draco’s fist, biting and sucking at his neck and collarbone, then kissing him hard. He rested his forehead on Draco’s shoulder until his breath steadied.

Draco cleaned him with a spell and fixed his jeans. “Come on,” Draco said softly. “You need new clothes.”

“I - I do?” Harry stuttered. It was difficult to remember what he was even doing there in the first place.

“Oh yes. A second date is definitely in order.”


End file.
